The present invention relates to an agricultural vehicle having a cab resiliently supported on the chassis of the vehicle.
Conventionally, agricultural vehicles, such as tractors, include a chassis rigidly connected to the vehicle wheels. Because it is unsprung, the vehicle chassis follows the contour of the ground. It is common for the cab, or operator station, to be mounted directly on the chassis and to rely only on springing in the operator's seat to improve operator comfort. This however is not entirely satisfactory and it has therefore been proposed to support the cab on rubber mounts that provide an improved degree of cushioning.
A further suspension system, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,584, enables the cab to be resiliently mounted on the vehicle chassis. In the latter proposal, stabilizer linkages are provided on the tractor fore and aft of the cab to limit the movement of the pivotal connection of the stabilizer linkages to the cab to essentially a vertical movement which lies in a vertical plane including the longitudinal centers of the vehicle chassis and the cab. A sway or yaw limiting mechanism as well as a pitch limiting mechanism are provided to limit the pitch and roll of the cab as it moves through the vertical plane relative to the vehicle chassis.
The present invention seeks to provide an agricultural vehicle with cab suspension that has a less complex and less costly suspension geometry.